Wake Up Call
by PinkPolka-dottedGiraffes
Summary: If this is going to happen every time Miley sleeps in past Lilly, she's going to have to do it more often. WARNING: LEMONS/FEMSLASH! to save time: DON'T READ LAST 3 CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Miles blinked the sleep from her eyes, looking down at the girl lying asleep next to her. She had only just realized exactly how early she'd woken up. It was six in the morning, and they didn't need to be to school until nine. That was three hours. Three hours, with the house completely to themselves.

"Good morning, Lily."

The blonde's stomach did a flip as her eyes fluttered open, recognizing the familiar feeling of Miley's lips on hers.

"Wrong," she murmured against the lips still brushing against her own, "Best morning." She wasted no time, deepening the kiss, her hands eagerly moving against Miley's smooth skin. Fingers danced against the waistband of the girl's plaid pajama bottoms, and her tongue moved forcefully into Miley's mouth, surprising the brown-haired girl. Miley moaned quietly before she pulled back, looking at Lily with heavy-lidded green eyes.

"This early?"

Lily nodded, licking her lips before pulling Miley back down and capturing her in another kiss. She felt Miley's lips curl into a smile against hers. And for what could have been the first time, Lily felt like she was in control.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lily's hips, pulling her so that she was partially on top of her, and the blonde moved her hands to rest against Miley's cheeks as she eagerly devoured the other girl. Miley moaned again, deeper this time, and Lily felt Miley's grip on her tighten. She broke away and moved to sink her teeth into the girl's neck, biting firmly and swirling her tongue sensually against the fluttering pulse under it. Miley's nails dug into Lilly's hips through her shirt and Lilly let out her own tiny groan of pleasure. She felt like her heart was beating in her throat, threatening to suffocate her. She needed more.

Eager fingers danced down to tease at the hem of Miley's tank top, creeping under to slide inexorably higher towards her breasts. Miley gasped quietly as Lily's fingers brushed against the skin along her ribs, teasingly light as they drew trails on her sensitive chest. Relinquishing her hold onMiley's neck, she used one hand to prop herself up and slid the other higher to hold a large, firm breast in her palm. The taller girl gasped and shivered as Lily ran her thumb over a hardening nipple, rubbing little circles around the sensitive nub as she began kissing along Miley's collarbone. Lily could feel a pooling warmth between her legs and she pressed her hips tightly to Miley's.

Within minutes, the little blonde was rocking hard against her lover, pinching and rolling the hard nipple between her fingers as she captured Miley's mouth in another kiss. Miley was pulling at her shirt, unable to wait any longer for the contact of skin on skin that she so craved, and Lily pulled away from the kiss just long enough to allow Miley to pull the annoying shirt up over her head. Lily quickly pulled her own tank top off.

The sight of Miley laying under her, perfect breasts exposed to the morning light, made her insides clench. The way Miley was looking at her...Lily could feel her heart pounding, threatening to break out of her chest. Her breath was ragged and full of need. She didn't want to deny her for a second.

* * *

**Sorry I kind of stopped before anything happened. I'll definitely update it as soon as possible!**

**PinkPolka-dottedGiraffes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow that was ALOT of views and PMs! I can't believe yall liked it so much! Here's the next part...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Btw its breast cancer awareness month! Support and pray for all of the men and women out there with breast cancer!

#IAMTHECURE #KOMENFORTHECURE #SIGNIFYPINK #RACEFORTHECURE #THEPINKRIBBON #FIGHTLIKEAGIRL

* * *

_The sight of Miley laying under her, perfect breasts exposed to the morning light, made her insides clench. The way Miley was looking at her...Lily could feel her heart pounding, threatening to break out of her chest. Her breath was ragged and full of need. She didn't want to deny her for a second._

Lilly wrapped her lips around one hardened bud and sucked firmly, the tip of her tongue massaging the sensitive area. Her hand drifted down again and she slipped it in the front of the flannel pants keeping her from her destination. She smiled when her fingers found their mark, deftly slipping against the lips that were soaking the fabric of Patricia's boy shorts.

The feeling of Miley's heat against her fingers made Lilly shiver with excitement. As she slid a finger into her folds, Miley shuddered and groaned loudly. The smaller girl took it as a sign to continue, and she grinned as she slipped her finger through the slickness of of Miley's lips, pressing lightly at her tight opening. Warm brown eyes flickered up to meet Mile's needy green ones, and Miley gave a slight nod.

In one quick motion, Lil slipped inside. As her finger plunged into Miley's velvety core, her lover cried out, her body releasing an involuntary shudder as Lily's finger began stroking in a firm and steady rhythm. Miley felt her mind short-circuit, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids. Lily pumped harder, moving to pepper kisses along the red head's stomach. She could feel Miley closing around her, trying to draw her in, and it drove her wild with lust.

Lily slipped her finger out, grinning at the look of downright disbelief on Mile's face. Internally, she shook her head in amusement. Did Miley really think she was that horrible?

"Miley, you have to stay quiet." Lily whispered, the realization dawning on her in the split second that she had to think. If they were caught... well, it definately wouldn't be good, that was for sure. 'Don't get caught fucking your bestie ' was kind of an unwritten rule here. Understanding came on Miley's face as she realized that they were never really completely alone here. She nodded silently, her mouth broken.

That was all the permission Lily needed. She grabbed the top of Miley's plaid lounge shorts and pulled them down her legs; she dragged her nails up and down Miley's creamy thighs, fingertips going closer and closer to her dripping core each time they traveled back up. Waves of pleasure rippled through Miley's body, and Lily plunged two fingers deeply into her as she dropped her mouth to place a kiss on Miley's stomach, her mouth traveling down. M had to smack a hand over her mouth to quiet her cry. Lily slipped her tongue out and slid it into her dripping lips, moaning softly at the taste of her friend. She was like the greatest dessert that Lily had ever tasted... and even better. She quickly pumped her fingers in the girl's tight center, fingers curling to press against her sensitive walls as her tongue flicked strongly over the swollen peak of nerves beneath it.

Miley was writhing against the bed, biting down on the edge of her hand as her hips rocked powerfully in time to Lily's moaned again, the feeling of Miley's wetness against her lips sending her further into her heated passions. She slipped her fingers out. Her strong tongue slid down through M's folds and swirled around her tight opening, the tip dipping in and lapping up Miley as if she was a bowl of ice cream. Miles fought back another cry as Lily slipped inside, her free hand reaching down to tangle in Lily's messy blonde hair and pull the smaller girl's mouth as close as possible.

Lily licked and sucked, sliding inside and swirling back out to run up the tender lips before dipping back in. Without warning, she plunged her fingers in, curling roughly as she lapped against Miley's clit.

It was getting harder for her to stay quiet, her eyes screwed shut as she bit her hand, head pressed back against her pillow as the sensations crashed through her body like waves. Within seconds she had plunged over the edge, her fingers tightening painfully in Lily's hair as she pressed the smaller girl's face against her. Strong popstar thighs pressed against the sides of Lily's head, trapping her. She could feel Miley's tight velvet walls convulsing around her fingers...She felt like she was losing her mind.

It was amazing.

Again and again, Miles shuddered, and each time another wave would splash by Lily's fingers. Lily removed her fingers and slid her tongue in, licking up every drop of Miley that she could find.

_She_ had made Miles come, she had made her shiver and shake and moan and-

Lily felt like she was about to pass out. She was in heaven.

She abandoned her place between Miley's amazing thighs, moving up to capture her friend's mouth with her own. Miley eagerly swirled her tongue against Lily's mouth, licking her own juices from her soft lips. Lily moaned into her mouth as they met in a heated kiss, her hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Miley's brown hair.

Eventually they slowed, Miley breaking away, panting. As she slid to lay next to her, Lily could feel her own soaked core throbbing against the restrictive material of her panties. It was driving her insane, but she was too exhausted to try to do anything about it. She snuggled against Miley and listened through her chest as her heart slowed gradually to a normal rhythm. Eventually it slowed and for a second, Lily thought she'd fallen asleep. But then she spoke.

* * *

**Don't worry it's not over (obviously)! I'll definitely update it as soon as possible! I love all the PMs and tons of views but maybe we can start hitting that review button! You know you want to... **

**PinkPolka-dottedGiraffes**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing those numbers so high... It's amazing! Of course there's only one reason why you're interested in this story anyway... . ****I meant to update before Halloween but I couldn't find find myself to pass up trick-or-treating. It's free candy for crying out loud! So... here is your late Halloween present!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

_Eventually it slowed and for a second, and Lily thought she'd fallen asleep. But then she spoke._

"God Lils," Miley's voice was thick with passions. The words fell from her lips like a song, her voice filled with admiration. "That was...woah..."

Lilly laughed quietly. It was very unlike Miley to be speechless, like ever.

"Glad to hear it." she teased.

Miley smiled. " Quit lying. That was an understatement."

They lay together for a while, and Lilly shuddered as Miley's hand slid across her side, moving slowly down to slip between her legs and rub firmly over the soaked cotton of her underwear. She moaned and parted her legs, rolling onto her back as Miley's fingers teased her through the thin barrier. She could feel a familiar feeling come over her body. She began to wonder if she had done this with a certain black-haired cutie before. No matter. Fire rushed through her veins, and she gasped as Miley brushed against her clit. She couldn't make herself open her eyes, far too lost in the sensation.

There was a pause when Miley's fingers lifted away, but Lilly's half-formed protests were cut short as she felt them slip under the elastic of her panties and plunge almost roughly through her slick folds. Miley never thought of her friend as that kind of girl, but I guess she couldn't judge Lily by her underwear. Lilly arched up, hands gripping the sheets as she spread her legs further and lifted her hips. Miley's fingers moved past her clit and Lilly stifled a cry as she entered her. She shuddered as Miley pressed into her hard, two fingers twisting and curling as they explored her. She opened her eyes at last and Miles smirked, leaning in to place a playful kiss on her panting mouth.

"I believe it's your turn Lils."

* * *

Miley began thrusting into her, hard, but slow. It felt like she was trying to reach every part of her. A whimper escaped Lilly and Miley licked her lips, lust burning in her eyes. She dove into her over and over, working her up until she felt like she was going to explode. Lilly clenched tightly around Miley's fingers, trying to keep them deep inside where they were managing to hit every spot she had ever know she had, and even some she hadn't. She knew she was crushing Miley's hand but she didn't care. She blamed her skater days for her leg strength. She raised her hand and wrapped it behind Miley's neck, pulling her down into a frantic, desperate kiss. The other girl pumped strongly into her, filling her, making her cry out softly into her mouth. Their tongues slid together and apart, dancing as they tasted each other, savoring the contact of flesh to flesh. Thrust after thrust Miley filled the small girl, and Lilly could feel herself winding tighter and tighter. Miley broke the kiss and sat back, grabbing Lilly's underwear and pulling it roughly off her. As the cold air hit her heated core, Lilly shuddered and spread her legs wider once more.

Miley looked pointedly into her eyes and thrust deeply into her, her signature, knowing smirk turning back into a look of pure lust as she curled against Lilly's sweet spot, the smaller girl biting her lip and moaning as an intense wave of pleasure spread through her like wildfire. She could feel her gathering climax, could feel her body winding up to plunge over the edge.

It surprised her every time, that it could feel so good; that she could feel so right with Miley's fingers pounding into her, filling her. She never wanted it to stop. Her eyes closed and she felt herself falling into the sensations washing over her body. Each thrust in pushed her closer and closer to the end.

Suddenly, she felt Miley's tongue slip between her lips and swirl around her hood, carefully avoiding her clit. She couldn't bite back her cry this time, and she had to bite her hand to stifle it. Miley's strong tongue was slipping up and down through her soaked lips, and Lilly swore that nothing in the world could _ever_ possibly feel as amazing as Miley eating her from the inside out. The brunette was pounding into her so hard that she was actually moving up on the bed, her head bumping her headboard. She was so close already, why, _why_ was Miley using her mouth? She felt like she was going to explode!

Then Miles slowed her pace and pulled out, dipping her pinky in and swirling it around to coat it. She slowly withdrew the finger and slipped the original two back in, sliding slowly as she paused with her tongue barely touching Lilly's clit. As the surfer desperately tried to draw them in deeper, she felt Miley's wet little finger slid down to press lightly against her tight ass. She opened her eyes and looked fearfully into Miley's gaze. They'd never done this before.

* * *

**Sorry if that was short. I'm trying to see if I can stretch it out a little longer but the next chapter may be the next. :( I'll definitely update it as soon as possible! I love all the PMs and tons of views but maybe we can start hitting that review button! You know you want to... **

**PinkPolka-dottedGiraffes**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**This is what some would call an author's note. You can either read this or you can skip it and wait for the next chapter. I know this is a very hard decision for y'all. (insert chuckle here.) Whatever tickles your peach. Back to business. While I figure out the perfect ending to Wake Up Call, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this or maybe a quick one-shot. Either way it will be Liley/Milly of course! So I'm kinda in a road block so what better to do than ramble on to perfect strangers I can't see, right? So depending on feedback will decide on what I write next for this pair. I won't stop writing completely (duh) but it might not be what the people want. **

**I want to thank all who _ACTUALLY_ read this and didn't just see the chapter title and decide not to even glance at it. I say this because I have the attention span of a kitten with a ball of string and I personally hate these things. The authors notes not the string. I have nothing against string. ****Virtual cupcakes, cookies, and candy for y'all!**

* * *

**Remember to thank a veteran!**

**Love,**

**PinkPolka-DottedGiraffes :)**


	5. ANOTHER Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I know its taking a CRAZY long time for me to update this fic. I'm so sorry its just the end of the semester is coming up and there's all these final projects due. Yeah, I know, how would I have so much time to write yet** _another_ **author's note and not write a new chapter? Quite simply actually 'cuz it doesn't take as much time to type and I don't think/plan them out like at all. **

**So keep an eye out for the last installment of _Wake Up Call_! Btw my friends decided that I should be more involved in social media and not read adn write all day, I now have a twitter! You can follow me on pinkosaurusrex!**

**Feel free to PM me or leave reviews for Wake Up Call! Or you can complain about how it's taking so long...**

**Love,**

**PinkPolka-DottedGiraffes :)**


	6. Bad News :(

**Hey everybody. I have some_ realy _bad news. With the help of some other fanfic writers, I come to the dicision of not ending this story. You can stop right here if you want.**

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know y'all probably hate me right now for just saying that. Typing that...whatever. It really does kill me as well to know that I can't finish this fic. Unless I can somehow have this huge burst of inspiraton, I dont think it's gonna happen. I'm really sorry you guys. I trully, trully am. So go ahead, post all those hateful comments, angry PMs, and all that jazz (don't worry; I know some of yoou guys perfer throwiing digital tomatoes at my face). **

**However, one writer (who shall not be named) suggested that I do a fan-based fic. It's pretty self-explanitory but that means that I, scratch that, _WE_ could maybe write an ending to this story _together._ And I would most definately credit everyone; which means if its left in a comment it needs to have a name!  
**

**And to all of you have been so kind enough to get to this point of the message I would like to ask a question: Does the idea of a _clopfic_ disturb you a little? For those of ypu who don't know what that is it's like _My Little Pony_ porn. Sorry if I offend anyone, but it seems a little creepy.**

**Anywho I wanted to thank all of my lovely fans and followers and anyone else who has supported me throughout. I truly do love yall!**

**Thanks,**

**PinkPolka-DottedGiraffes**

***Special thanks to:**

Beckybabe, Freshie95, I'mSoJaded, KendallSchmidtlover, Livelygirl838, Morbid Crow, TivaIsMyWorld, amyprentiss-reid, crazy4cyrus, kayla1252, kevinYking, lil-ying-fa, luvbuggg, minecrafter125, niley4eva, temptation mccoy + many others! 3


End file.
